Destiny
by angelsinstead
Summary: Carly and Jason meet and sparks fly, but he's dating Robin. Will he discover that Carly is his destiny?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- This fanfiction was written for my dear friend Sara. I have never written Jarly before, but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. By the way, I don't own GH or the characters and I will not receive any payment for writing this fiction. It was for entertainment purposes only!**

Part One

Caroline Benson had a date with destiny. Tomorrow, at 10 am, she was scheduled to be induced. Her precious baby would be born, but he was going into someone else's arms. Despite how much she loved her unborn child, Carly had made the painful choice to give her baby up.

She said she'd never do it- never give up a child as Bobbie Spencer had given up her. But all that changed when Carly got pregnant. All that changed when Carly had met Jason Morgan.

She had been in Port Charles to get revenge on Bobbie, because all those years ago, she felt that Bobbie had cruelly abandoned her. Carly grew up with very little. She struggled for everything she had. She felt she could never connect with her adopted parents. When she arrived in Port Charles, she wanted to make Bobbie pay for the difficult childhood she had endured.

She set her sights on Bobbie's husband, but her plans to seduce Tony faded quickly when she met Jason. They had met at Jake's, the bar where she often went to drink and contemplate her plans of revenge. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met. She could be herself around him. She could be free and wild. He actually listened to her, and he never judged.

Jason Morgan was a man without a past. His memories had been stolen when he had sustained injuries from a car wreck. He had born into privilege but remembered none of that.

Instantly, they became the best of friends...

And then one night, they became lovers.

 _He walked into Jake's that night and he saw her standing at the bar. She was wearing a slinky black dress. She was gorgeous and he was full of longing._

 _Only she could soothe the ache in him. He needed her more than he needed the taste of whiskey. Across the crowded bar, she gazed at him, her blue eyes shining with mischief. He knew right then he had to have her..._

 _It was fate; his destiny._

 _He was supposed to be dating Robin, but he wanted HER. He wanted Carly. Nothing was going to stop him. She was exactly what he needed._

 _No words were spoken as she approached him as he stood at the pool table. He let out a long, pent-up sigh. He drank in her beauty as she moved close to him, seating herself upon the edge of the pool table._

 _A few husky words were exchanged, then he asked her to come upstairs. Carly could not refuse. She followed him up the staircase to his room above the bar._

 _Once they were alone, stark desire hit them. "Jason," she moaned as he tore off her clothes and began making love to her._

 _It was raw animal hunger, unquenchable passion... but underneath it all, there was more. So much more. What they felt that night would bind their hearts forever._

 _When it was over, Carly was breathless. She was curled up with Jason, lying against his warm, naked chest._

 _"Jase?" she whispered._

 _He did not answer back. Jason was sleeping. He was entirely spent from their fast and furious lovemaking._

 _She lay in his arms so full of happiness._

 _It wasn't until morning came when it all came crashing down. Jason awakened and told her he wanted it to remain casual. She left his arms, but she knew she'd be back. He was in her blood. She'd never get enough of Jason Morgan._

Time passed and Carly discovered that Jason had a very complicated past. He was a Quartermaine, but he had left the family. He was out on his own after the accident had taken his memories. He wanted a different life. He didn't want to be the man his parents had wanted him to be. She wanted to help him face his future, but Jason was dating Robin, a young woman with HIV. The night he had slept with Carly at Jake's, Robin had refused to make love to him. When the woman he dated pushed him away, he turned to Carly. Now he wasn't able to stop himself. He was still dating Robin, but he had Carly on the side. As much as Carly tried to keep it casual, she was jealous. She couldn't help but want Jason for herself. She despised Robin. Jason should be hers!

Whenever he was hurting... whenever he needed a friend, he turned to Carly. She was always there. She never refused his attentions. She always cared.

Spending time with Jason, she often forgot her plans of revenge. He made her feel she could forget those things and have something more in her life. As much as she longed for it, she feared she couldn't have it. How could Jason ever want _her_? Not when he had a good girl like Robin? Not when he was really a true Quartermaine, a man of privilege?

All they had were those nights together... those sweet nights of passion. Carly would never forget them.

But nights of passion often lead to consequences.

Carly was pregnant. Jason was going to be a dad.

But she couldn't tell him- she couldn't say those words. After all, he had Robin, the woman he loved - the woman he dated in the light of day. His parents were accomplished doctors. He was going to college to be a doctor, too, before he had the accident. Jason had his whole life ahead of him... and what did she have? She was abandoned as a little baby. Her own mother did not want her. How could see be a good mother... when her own mom had given her away?

Life was so unfair.

Carly loved her baby, the tiny child she had created with Jason, but she knew that her child deserved a better future. He or she should grow up in a palace, just as Jason had grown up... with two parents to love him or her. He should have everything... everything that Carly had never had.

As soon as she learned of her pregnancy, Carly had left town. She just disappeared, leaving no forwarding address. Jason hadn't been able to find her. She had returned to Florida, back to the little trailer where she grew up, to live with her adopted mother Virginia.

 _"Caroline, I can't believe you're pregnant," Virginia said when she heard the news._

 _"Well, surprise, Mom! Guess I can't make everyone happy. No matter what I do, I am always disappointing you," Carly said, her eyes flashing with so much sadness. The pain of leaving Jason was killing her. She had never wanted to leave him... not really._

 _"You can't keep it, Caroline. It just wouldn't be right. You'll have to give the baby up. You know you have to do it."_

 _Carly nearly crumbled with she heard those words. They echoed in her head._

 _*You'll have to give the baby up.* Day after day, she heard those words. She knew she'd have to do it._

 _For the baby's sake, she'd have to do what Bobbie did. With tear-filled eyes, she thought of Bobbie and her painful choice. For the first time since she learned of her biological mother, Carly stopped hating Bobbie. She only wanted someone to hold her, to say it would be alright; that it would somehow be okay, but Virginia, her adopted mom was relentless and so insensitive._

 _"That baby deserves more than you. What kind of life will it have... living here with us in this... this trailer?" Virginia asked, oblivious to her daughter's heartache._

 _"Don't say that, Mom. I love this baby."_

 _Carly's heart ached as she lay a hand upon her stomach. A part of Jason grew safely inside her. She did not want to give the baby up._

But in the end, she did what was best. As her tummy grew, she did what she HAD to do. She called the adoption agency.

"Come and take it before I even get to see what it is," she said on the phone.

Her voice was cold and emotionless but her heart was aching. So much.

*Don't look and it won't hurt.* That's what she told herself. But it HURT. It hurt everyday... and nothing she did or said ever made it better.

She needed the baby. She needed Jason. She missed him with such a fierce fire that it burned at her soul.

Where was he? Did he even miss her at all?

All the days passed until the day of the induction. Virginia was driving Carly to the hospital. "It will all be over soon," she said as they pulled up in the hospital's parking lot.

Carly said nothing. She couldn't speak past the lump that had been growing in the throat.

*I'm sorry, Baby,* she was thinking. *You deserved more than this. You deserved so much more.*

Her child deserved two parents to love him. He deserved a mom and dad to be there, to kiss his boo-boos and buy him ice cream, to take him to park and tell him he was a good boy. He deserved all the things Carly had always wanted, but had never got to have - all because her mom was always too busy and her dad had disappeared. And because life was unfair and full of so much heartache.

She realized then, she couldn't do it. She couldn't give the baby up. No matter what happened, she was going to be there for him. She was going to be his mother. She'd do everything possible to take care of him, to see that he grew up strong and healthy, despite the hand that they had been dealt.

"I'm not going to do it, Mom," Carly said with determination when they got out of the car. "I'm going to keep the baby."

Virginia looked at her daughter in shock. "You're making a big mistake. You have no idea how to take care of a child!"

"I'm going to keep my baby and I'm going to LOVE it," Carly said loudly. "And if you don't want to help me, then I am going to do it on my own. I love my baby... and I AM keeping him."

"Caroline..." Virginia started to argue, but Carly wasn't listening. She was concentrating on the task at hand. She was about to give birth to her baby boy.

When Carly wouldn't listen, Virginia left. She wasn't about to stand there and watch her daughter make such a foolish mistake. In her eyes, her daughter was no where near ready to take care of an infant. She left the hospital and she didn't look back. Virginia Benson deserted her daughter.

Carly was all alone in the hospital, about to give birth to her baby boy. Through the haze of pain, she thought she heard _his_ voice. She thought she heard Jason.

"I am here, Carly," she thought she heard him say.

"Jase?" she whispered.

She had been pushing so long and she was tired. She wanted to give up, but she couldn't. Her baby was about to enter the world.

"I'm here," he said, and Carly finally opened her eyes.

He stood over her bed in her hospital room, holding her hand. It didn't seem real. It COULDN'T be! How was Jason here?!

"Jason, I..." Carly said, but he shushed her tenderly, brushing a finger across her lips.

"Don't talk now," he said softly. "Just know that I am here. You can do this. I believe in you, Carly. I always have."

With those words, with Jason's encouragement, Carly pushed with all her strength. Moments later, he was born - her precious son.

"It's a boy," said the doctor, and he placed the baby into her arms.

"He's beautiful," Carly said as she marveled over the little life she had created with Jason.

JASON?!

Suddenly she remembered that Jason had been there at her bedside during the birth. But had he _really_ been in her room?!

Was he a reality? Or had she hallucinated him in her loneliness and her pain?

"Jase?!" she called out. Her eyes flew frantically around the room.

"I'm right here," he said as he reached out, taking her hand. His fingers rested lightly over the blanket that bundled their son.

"I-I thought..." Carly whispered.

"I've been looking for you for months," he said. "All I knew was that your adopted mother's name was Virginia... and you lived in Florida. I was searching for a woman named Carly. I did not know your given name was Caroline. I thought I would never find you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

It made no sense to Carly. Jason had Robin. He didn't love her. They were little more than a one night stand... That's what she'd always told herself. She didn't think he'd miss her. Not really.

"Did you really think I could ever let you go?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes and held her hand. "I need you, Carly. You're my best friend."

"Is that all?" she asked around the lump that had settled in her throat.

"No," he said as he looked down at the baby.

"It's about him... isn't it?" she asked. She stroked their child's light blond hair.

"It's about both of you," he said as he struggled to find the words. "Carly, I-."

"Yes, Jason?"

"I don't want Robin, I want you. It's always been you..."

"But...?"

"You have my heart," he said.

And it was enough, because he had hers, too. He had from the beginning. It was destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Carly and Jason had arrived back in Port Charles with their new baby boy. They hadn't even stopped to see Virginia. Right now, Carly was too hurt, pissed, and she wasn't ready to make nice. The mention of her adopted mother's name had the potential to send her into hysterics, so Jason knew enough not to say a word about Virginia. It was time to go home and make a life with their baby.

Their sweet little guy looked just like his daddy. He had soft blond hair and bright blue eyes. They had quite a time coming up with a name for him, because all along, Carly had been set on giving him up. Now that he was in her arms, she knew she could never part with him again. And she had Jason, too. It was as if all her greatest dreams were suddenly coming true. She couldn't stop smiling.

"You seem happy," he said when they walked into the rented room where he had been living. It wasn't big enough now that they had the baby, but it would do until they found a small apartment.

Carly was gazing at the baby in her arms, their son. "I think that you and our son have something to do with that," she said.

Jason set all their luggage aside as he sit down on the bed next to Carly, marveling over their son. "I still wish that you had told me," he said. "I just needed a little time... and then I would have..."

"Asked me to be more than your nighttime lover?"

"It wasn't like that... not really. You meant everything to me. I was just really screwed up."

"That's not your fault, Jason. You're suffering from brain damage and trying to find yourself again. You are in a world where everyone seems to know you, but you don't know or remember them. Their expectations of you were way too much, that's why you felt so safe with me."

"Because you never expected anything. That's why you left... that's why you were going to Florida, to give up our son."

"I'm so glad you found me. I almost did the unthinkable," she said as she kissed her son's little cheek. "I almost gave him up."

"He's safe now, with us... and we are going to take good care of him."

"He won't live in a mansion like you did... with doctor parents, a nanny, maid, and a limo driver."

"But he won't grow up like you did, feeling abandoned by your adopted dad, living in a little trailer, and being treated like trash by your adopted mother.'

Despite the pain of Jason's words, Carly smiled. "No, he won't grow up that. He has us... .and we love him."

Jason reached for his son, Jalin Charles Morgan. He cuddled the baby close and spoke to him softly. "Your mom likes to talk a lot," he said teasingly. "Sometimes it's just best if you ignore her."

"Jason," Carly called out, giving him a playful slap on the arm. "Don't tell him that."

"Believe me, Carly. I am thrilled to hear your voice again," Jason said as he settled their son down into bed. "It was hell without you... all those weeks..."

"I missed you, too, Jase," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

"We need to get some sleep," said Jason. "Tomorrow we are going apartment hunting... and we need to buy a crib."

Carly agreed and started to get ready for bed. "We've never went to sleep..." she reminded. "...Without having had sex first."

"There will be plenty of time for sex later," Jason said with a little chuckle. "As soon as you've healed from having the baby, we'll have a LOT of sex to make up for."

"You will be in soooo much trouble," she said in a sexy warning.

"You're the one who ran off to Florida," he said as he was stripping down to his boxers.

Carly couldn't take her eyes off him as he laid down next to her and the baby. They held hands as they cradled Jalin close in their arms all night long. It was the first peaceful night of sleep Carly had enjoyed in many weeks.

When she woke up in the morning, Jason was getting dressed. "The baby's been fed and he has on a clean diaper. I just took my shower," he announced.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" Carly asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you deserved a good night's rest."

"I feel great," she said, rising out of bed. "I'll take my shower and get dressed. We can grab breakfast... then start looking at apartments."

"Sounds like a plan," Jason agreed.

After a quick kiss, Carly headed off for the shower. While she was getting ready for the day, Jason talked to little Jalin, telling him all about Port Charles, including all the best places to eat and all the wonderful sites in the area. "We better stay away from the Quartermaine mansion though. I have a mean, meddling Aunt Tracy."

Carly walked out, completely dressed. She had overheard what Jason had just said to Jalin. "What will the Quartermaines say, when they find out I gave birth to your son?"

"I don't know... and I really don't give a damn."

"What about Robin?"

"I broke up with Robin weeks ago, after I got my head in the right place and realized I couldn't live without you... but by then it was too late. You had taken off to Florida. I thought ... well, I didn't know what to think. I guess I thought I had lost you forever."

"Ohhh Jason," she said as she moved closer and went into his arms.

Suddenly, Carly's stomach growled. "I'm hungry," she said with a little laugh.

"Then let's go to Kelly's and get some breakfast."

They arrived at Kelly's pushing their only piece of baby equipment they had so far, a baby carriage. Little Jalin was sleeping peacefully inside, dreaming his happy baby dreams about cuddles, love, and delicious formula. They sat down at a table as a young waitress approached, asking to take their order.

"I will have scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and a large glass of OJ," said Carly.

"I'll take the same," stated Jason.

"Coming right up," the waitress said after jotting down their orders.

They hadn't been sitting there not even five minutes when two ladies walked in. It happened to be Monica and Tracy Quartermaine.

"Jason!" Monica gasped, seeing him with Carly and a tiny baby.

"What are you doing with this... this trollop?!" Tracy demanded.

"Ohhh my God! Is the baby yours?" Monica wanted to know.

"How dare you call me a ...!" Carly cried out, her claws unsheathed as she was prepared to defend herself.

Very calmly, Jason looked at his mother and his aunt. "Yes, the baby is mine," he explained. "And yes, I am with Carly. We are a couple. And nothing you will ever do or say will make me look at her as anyone less than my best friend... AND the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

After Jason spoke, Monica and Tracy just stared in shock, both of them speechless. Finally, Tracy found the words and they tumbled carelessly from her mouth. "You can't be serious?" she gasped. "You do know that she sleeps with anything that moves? I've heard..."

"I am not interested in any of the rumors. Carly and I are moving in together. We are getting an apartment."

"But you could stay with us. In the Quartermaine mansion," Monica offered, looking at her new grandson longingly.

"No way would we ever-!" Carly exclaimed.

"Monica, if you want to see the baby, I suggest you keep Tracy away from Carly. We don't want our son growing up around all this animosity. We want a peaceful, happy life for him," Jason stated.

The baby opened his big blue eyes, so much like Jason's, and Monica's heart melted. "What's the little guy's name?" she asked curiously.

"We named him Jalin Charles," Carly answered.

"I love it," Monica said with approval.

"You're both welcome to come over to visit... anytime," she said graciously to both Jason and Carly.

Tracy wasn't as cordial. "You better make sure that I am not home," she said nastily. "I don't want that little skank sitting on MY furniture."

"Shut the hell up...or I will rip your eyes out!" Carly said, suddenly losing it. She stood up hastily, almost overturning her chair.

"I don't care if you are an old lady, I will personally pulverize you!" Carly exclaimed.

"Old lady? I'm not old!" Tracy said in a whimper.

By then, their food had arrived. The waitress served them their trays, and Jason and Carly started to eat. Monica and Tracy had thankfully gone to another table, far across the room. As Jason gazed at Carly across the table, he almost choked on a piece of bacon. "I thought you were going to deck my aunt," he chuckled.

"Well, the old hag deserved it. I can't believe her! She's horrible, Jason. No wonder you don't want to remember being a Quartermaine."

"I'm happy being a Morgan. I want to be like my Grandma, Lila, compassionate and loving. But... if Monica wants to spend time with our son, I am okay with that. How about you?"

"It's okay... as long as I don't spread any of my skankiness onto her furniture."

"If anyone is a skank, it's Tracy. She's remembering her own wild past, all her husbands and lovers.'

Carly snickered. "You mean actual men have slept with her?"

"She got pregnant twice, so yes. She has two kids, Ned and Dillon."

"I hope they are nothing like her."

Jason reached across the table, taking Carly's hand and giving it a tender squeeze. "Don't think about her anymore. Think of our life together... the apartment we are going to find. We are going to be so happy, Carly. And so is little J."

"Little J?"

"It's his nickname," Jason said.

After they finished their meal at Kelly's, they went apartment shopping. They struggled to find something within their price range, because they knew they needed things for the new baby as well. "I need to find a job," Carly said as they found out most of the apartments were well above what they could possibly afford.

"Don't worry, Carly. Something will come along."

And it did. They found a little two bedroom apartment close to the hospital. Carly could continue her work at the hospital or she could pick another occupation. "Jason, this is perfect,' Carly said as they looked around the rooms. "I can't wait to prepare a little nursery for our son."

"And what about our bedroom? I can see us in a huge, king-sized bed..."

He didn't get to go on as the realtor came into the room, wanting an answer. "We'll take it," Jason said, handing over the money for the deposit and the first month's rent.

After they signed the lease and were given the keys, they left to take care of some obligations. "Do we still have enough money to get the stuff for the baby? Can we buy him a crib?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, but our king-sized bed may have to wait for awhile."

"It doesn't sound like we'll have much for furniture."

"We'll get by. We have each other... and that's all that matters."

She reached across the small space they were standing and kissed him fully on the mouth. "I love you, Jason Morgan," she said.

For a moment, he said nothing, staring at her as if he didn't know how to say the words, as if they were trapped somewhere deep inside of him.

"You have my heart," he said...

And one day, she hoped he'd be able to say the words - those three little words she longed to hear, a declaration of Jason's love. Right now, it was enough as she held him close, leaning slightly over the baby's carriage.

They had everything now. No fancy mansion, no shiny, new limo, and not even a king-sized bed, but they had each other... and that was more than enough. Together, with their son, they could create a beautiful future.

"Let's get this show on the road," Carly said as she was pushing the stroller. "Our son needs a crib."

Happy Birthday, Sara!


End file.
